Ordinary Citizens
by Jerne
Summary: Reese Jade was five years old when the Republic fell. Raised in an Imperial society, he is torn between his duty to the Empire and his love for those who stand against it. OC Driven
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Pain-filled eyes met his vision. The family looked to him with pleading faces as they huddled together in the pouring rain. The girl, not much older than twelve, sobbed in her mother's trembling arms. The father, strong and proud, shielded their bodies with his.

"What do you want to do with them Sir?" The trooper asked him with cold indifference.

His face remained locked in a cold stare. Slowly he lowered his head in a nod before briskly walking away. He could hear the women's screams as blaster fire rang out. Within seconds they were silent, leaving only the sound of the rain to compete with his racing heart.

He tilted his head up slightly, using the cool droplets to mask his tears. Imperials did not cry; not for them, not for the rebel scum they were. Thanks to that family, thousands of Imperials died in the traitorous ambush on _Redav IX_.

"General!"

He glanced at the young Lieutenant. Halfheartedly, he returned the salute and waited for the report with an impatient air.

"We've searched the rebel's home but could find no leads to the rebel encampment. As far as we can tell, they were a sleeper cell; planted here to monitor our operations."

He nodded. "Just as Lord Vader suspected. Thank you Lieutenant."

"If I may say so sir; that was very admirable, what you did. I only hope that one day I am able to show the same leadership and, if I may be so bold sir, intellect, when dealing with such a delicate situation."

"That will be all Lieutenant."

The baffled officer looked annoyed. "Of course General."

He saluted the young officer and watched him leave.

* * *

Dreams were funny things. Scientist and doctors have studied them for centuries, attempting to derive their meaning. Some dismissed them as nothing more than random memories mixed with imagination. Others said they were outlets for dealing with repressed emotions and fears. Yet others saw them as enigmas that held the key to what defined our inner selves.

Reese Jade hated his dreams.

Some would more accurately describe them as nightmares.

…_He was running as fast as he could, grasping her in his arms. No matter how fast he ran it was always the same…_

The faces of the rebel family echoed through his mind as he closed his eyes. They reminded him so much of…

…_The house was burning but no one came out. No matter how tightly he held her, she always slipped away…_

The mother, grasping her daughter so tightly; their cries continued to echo in his head…

…_She'd told him to run and she stayed behind. She sacrificed herself for them and he failed her…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Do your duty in all things. You cannot do more, you should never  
wish to do less._ – Robert E. Lee

_A man has honor if he holds himself to an ideal of conduct though it is inconvenient, unprofitable, or dangerous to do so._ - Walter Lippmann

_Here in America we are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels - men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine. As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion._ – Dwight D. Eisenhower

**Chapter 1 - A New Beginning**

Reese opened his eyes and looked around the sunlit room. He lay motionless as he took in the unfamiliar setting. In the distance he could hear the sounds of boats in the harbor as the fishermen began their day's labor. Shadows danced on the walls as birds swooped and glided in their efforts to snatch a stray particle of bait neglected by a careless fisherman. The air was thick with the salty smells of the sea.

Sadness set in as he remembered where he was.

Only weeks earlier, he'd been living comfortably with his parents and younger sister in the mining community of Myssin. His father worked as a foreman in the local mines while his mother taught the community children their school studies. In his five years of existence, he'd never been exposed to anything less than love and support from his family and the neighbors of the tight-nit community. Then everything changed. War was raging across the galaxy. Separatists took a special interest in the rich mines of the mid-rimmed world. Republic forces, in an effort to cut off their supplies of ores and metals, waged a deadly assault that had forced the mining villagers to flee their homes.

Now he and his family took refuge with his aunt and uncle in the fishing community of Chryton's Bay. His uncle Pete owned a fishing vessel and hired his father as part of his crew. His mother continued to teach him his studies as his aunt Cyn ran a small dinner, a popular hangout for the port's fishermen and merchants.

His father said this would be temporary, as the Republic forces were currently pushing back the Separatists on the planet. In fact, Republic forces were striking major victories all over the galaxy as they won battle after critical battle. His uncle said it was due to the Republic's renewed strength and determination after the foiled kidnapping of the Supreme Chancellor, and the death of the traitorous Count Dooku. Now the Separatists were in disarray as their remaining leaders squabbled and hid.

_Subravien_, once loyal to the Separatists movement, now only wished for the war to end. Many of their mines had been severely depleted; receiving little compensation as the Separatists claimed their payment was freedom in a galaxy no longer ruled by the corrupt and disdainful Republic. Disheartened, the Subravienian's disavowed themselves from the Separatists, re-pledging their alliance to the Republic, who'd been quick to answer their call.

Reese looked out the bedroom window and sighed as he watched the fishermen go about their daily work. He dreamed of sailing a vessel of his own, setting off into the forbidden seas and exploring the strange and wondrous islands rumored to be inhabited by magical creatures and mysterious villains with hidden treasures.

"Reese, it's time to eat."

He turned to acknowledge his mother with a smile. His love for her was pure and unquestioning. Fair and beautiful, her smile was a beacon in the darkest of places. Her voice, melodious and sweet, calmed him on the stormiest of days. Her eyes, bright and inviting, promised him she would never leave. Her long red hair was soft and curly, always smelling like the sweetest berries.

"Okay mommy."

She returned the smile and closed the door. After dressing and using the fresher, he settled himself at the dining table and waited for his mother to join him. To his right, Mara gurgled and cooed in her highchair. He smiled as he watched his baby sister play. Red baby food, the same color as her curly locks, was smeared on her face and bib. She looked at him and laughed. Bright and curious, she was a little angel, a perfect replica of his mother and his best friend.

"Oh Mara! Look at you! You're a mess!" His mother said with a smile. She took a towel and gently cleaned her off, much to Mara's dismay. She began to pout, tears brimming on her eyes. After a moment she erupted in a howling cry as her food was taken and her bib removed.

"No, none of that young lady. That was your second bowl, so I know you're not starving."

Reese stifled a laugh behind his hand. His mother shot him a warning glance and he quickly controlled himself.

"Did you wash your hands and brush your teeth?" His mother asked as she wrestled Mara out of her chair.

"Yes ma'am. See?" He raised his hands and opened his mouth wide, showing off his teeth, a couple of which were loose.

"I do see. Thank you," she said with another smile. He smiled in return, sitting straight with pride.

A moment later she carried Mara out of the room and soon returned with his breakfast. He silently ate his warm grain-meal and scrambled brizzack eggs. His mother sat across from him. He sipped his juice as she sipped her stimcaf. His brown eyes crossed as he mimicked her blues. He wrinkled his freckled nose as she wrinkled hers. This was a game they often played. He erupted into a fit of giggles as his mother made a funny face that he could not replicate.

"You win mommy!" he laughed.

"So it would seem," she said warmly. "I love you Reese. You're a good son."

"I love you too mommy."

After he finished his meal, he took his dishes into the kitchen and washed them off. It was time for school, his favorite part of the day. The best part about moving here was that he got his mother all to himself. There were times, back in Myssin, when he felt his mother was neglecting him for the other students. He knew she paid him the same attention as she did the others, but he couldn't help but feel that being her son warranted him more of her time. Still, he would gladly give up the extra attention if it meant going back to his old life. He missed his friends and he missed his home.

In the distance he could hear the harbor bell as it rang, singling the approach of bad weather. The turbulent seas of _Subravien_ were known for producing violent storms with little to no warning.

"Your father may be home early today," she observed as they listened to the bell. He looked outside and watched as dark clouds, illuminated by sporadic flashes of lighting, approached the harbor. Soon the room grew dark as the sun's soft light was dissipated by the approaching storm clouds.

"Winds picking up," his mother said as she looked out with him. "We're in for quite a storm."

Reese nodded sadly. He hated storms. Their darkness turned the whole world gray, swallowing the warm daylight. Their loud thunder shook the ground and made him shiver. Their howling wind brought images of screeching ghosts. Whenever he was frightened, he would think back to his mother's words, _'a storm is just a way of washing the earth, after which, everything is clean and new.'_

He turned away from the window and followed his mother into the dinning area. Settling into his seat, he opened his literature book and began reading aloud as his mother listened. Soon his mind was carried away in the story he read and the approaching storm bothered him no more.

* * *

Sinnel Jade looked out at the approaching storm and frowned. "Looks like we're in for a bad one Pete," he called to his brother.

"Damn! It looks like we're going to have to cut our day short boys!" Pete said with a scowl. He watched as his small crew began reeling in casting lines and nets, quickly readying the vessel for departure.

Waves began to lap on the ship as the seas became choppy. "Bringing her up!" The engines softly hummed as he elevated the craft just over the breaking waves.

"All lines secure?" He asked as he surveyed their progress. Rain began to fall in thick curtains.

"Aye Captain!" His first mate barked.

"Full speed ahead!"

The ship launched forward, fleeing the approaching storm. Rain stung their faces as they picked up speed. In the distance they could hear thunder.

Pete frowned as another sound caught his attention. Squinting into the distance he strained to see through the sheets of falling water. Sinnel approached his brother and noticed his distress.

"What's up?"

"I thought I heard something," Pete said with a look of concern.

"It's probably the warning bell in the harbor," he mused.

"No, I know that sound too well. It sounded like an explosion."

Sinnel squinted into the distance. "I can't see anything. Are you sure you heard an explosion?"

Pete shrugged. "Out here there's no telling. Sounds travel on water."

The vessel began to shudder as the waves picked up, splashing over the nose of the ship.

"We need to go higher!" Sinnel warned.

"She's as high as she can go! We're just going to have to pull back our speed and take it easy."

The distant horizon lit up in an explosive flash of light, followed closely by thick, black smoke.

"Something must have been struck by lightning," Sinnel said with a hint of concern.

Pete shook his head. "That was no lightning!"

The crew began to gather around as they observed the smoldering horizon. More flashes broke as they beheld an intense battle.

"Those are Republic vessels!" The first mate observed.

"We can't dock there; we'll be blown to bits!" Sinnel said, fear breaking in his voice.

"The hell we can't!" Pete said with a look of determination.

"Pete, you can't be serious!"

"I'm the captain of this vessel and what I say goes! You will best remember that," he warned his younger brother.

Anger flashed in Sinnel's eyes as he fought to control his temper. "You're not seriously going to pull rank on me are you?"

"I'm sorry Sinnel, but we don't have a choice. If we stay out here we'll be bashed to pieces. If there was another port nearby, I would go there, but this is it!"

Sinnel nodded in resignation. "Well then, as the Captain of this ship, it wouldn't hurt if you supplied us with any arms you may have onboard."

Pete flashed his brother a half smile. "You know me too well."

He pulled out a key and handed it to Sinnel. "There's a lock box hidden under the passenger seat."

Sinnel quickly pulled the seat back to reveal the box. Opening it he beheld a small arsenal of blasters, normally kept in reserve for any pirates they may come across. He quickly began to distribute them among the crew.

"There's not much ammo, so use your shots sparingly," Pete instructed. "Battle droids go down fairly easily but if it's anything bigger, don't waist your time. I'm going to bring us in hard and fast. Get to your homes and secure your families! Good luck!"

"Aye Captain," echoed throughout the crew as they prepared for landing.

Without another word, Pete gunned the ship and brought her in with skill that only came with years of experience. They quickly disembarked as blaster fire erupted around the dock. A battalion of clones ran past them without so much as a glance. Sinnel spotted a fallen trooper near an abandoned Republic class speeder bike.

"Pete!" He pointed to the speeder and his brother nodded. Jumping on, Sinnel started its engines as his brother settled in behind him. The craft took off with unimaginable speed as he barely avoided collision with a nearby building.

"Easy Sinnel! We want to get there in one piece!"

Sinnel shot his brother a tested glance before pulling back on the throttle. Fire began to rain from above, clipping the nose of the bike. Stealing another glance, he spotted a pair of S.T.A.P.'s chasing them down.

"Can you hit them?" He asked his brother.

"I can try, but it's hard to aim at such a fast speed!"

"Well I could slow us down some more-"

"No! I'll get them. Just take us into the city for a while. If I can't hit em we need to shake em, otherwise they'll follow us home!" Squinting through the falling raindrops, he took aim and fired his blaster at one of the flying crafts. The shots missed wide. He adjusted his aim and fired ahead of the target and watched with satisfaction as the shots met the front of the lead S.T.A.P., sending it spiraling into a building.

"Got him!" He said with relief.

"Great!" Sinnel said as he steered the bike deep into the heart of Chryton's Bay.

He thanked the gods that the streets were mainly deserted because of the ensuing battle. Glancing behind him he could see the pursuing craft was gaining ground.

"Blast!" He hissed as he took a sharp corner, plowing through a thorny rose bush in the process. The falling rain made it difficult to see, especially at such fast speeds.

He continued to zigzag through the maze of streets. The S.T.A.P. maintained its pursuit as it soared over the one-story buildings. A smile crept on his lips as he spotted the section of town he'd been aiming for. Soon tall buildings, several stories high, towered over them. Their pursuer was forced to mimic their tight maneuvers, bringing it within blaster range.

Pete took aim in tight concentration as he held his breath. A series of blaster bolts flew into the air, narrowly missing their target. The flying craft returned the challenge with a volley of its own cannon blasts. Duracrete exploded around them as the bolts rained down.

"Are you going to do something about that?" Sinnel spat impatiently.

"Hey, you just keep doing what you're doing and I'll take care of him!"

"Okay, it's just that we're running out of streets. I've already had to circle back towards home."

Without a word Pete again took aim. Firing, his blast met its target as the battle droid's head flew off. Pilot-less, the S.T.A.P. continued on its course as they turned a corner.

"Did you get him?" Sinnel asked.

"You could say that," Pete said with a hint of irony.

"Good! Keep your eye out for more. We're almost home!"

The speeder weaved through the cramped streets, narrowly avoiding parked vehicles and trash reciprocals.

Moments later they remerged into the harbor side community. Their house was situated near the east docks. Slowing down, he pulled the bike into the garage.

"They shouldn't spot the speeder in here," he said as they dismounted.

Pete nodded. "I'll keep it locked just in case."

They could hear the battle as it raged a few blocks away, but could tell it was moving away from their home. Without a moment to spare, they entered the house.

"Cyn! Are you here?" Pete shouted into the seemingly empty house.

"Jillian! Reese!" Sinnel called with alarm. His heart nearly stopped, as he heard no reply. Horrible thoughts began to race through his head as he prayed for a response.

"Sinnel!" The bedroom door opened and his wife emerged. She ran and embraced her husband, tears of joy flowing. Reese and Cyn emerged soon after, Mara cradled protectively in her aunt's arms.

"Daddy!"

Sinnel scooped his son into his arms and hugged him. Reese squeezed his father's neck.

"When we saw the battle break out we were so worried," Cyn said with a wave of emotion. She handed a squirming Mara to Jillian before embracing Pete.

"We didn't know if you would have to stay out on the water. We could see how rough the waves were and…" Jillian choked on her words as more tears flowed. "We were so scared."

Sinnel continued to hold Reese with one arm as he pulled his wife and daughter to him with the other. He held his family as they thanked the Force that everyone was safe.

"We hid in the closet daddy," Reese said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so? I bet you kept your mom, sister and aunt safe for us until we returned," he said, jostling his son's dark hair.

"No daddy, I'm too little!" He giggled.

"You're never too little to look out for your family son," he replied. "We all have to watch out for each other because each other is all we have."

Reese nodded evenly as he took in his father's words.

Sinnel put his son down and turned to his wife, kissing her firmly. She smiled at him and wrinkled her nose.

"You smell like fish and you're soaked to the bone. Why don't you take a bath and I'll get you something warm to drink."

He nodded and handed her his blaster. "The battle seems to be moving away from here, but should it return, go back into the closet. I won't take long."

She nodded and kissed him again.

After emerging from the bath he discovered his family huddled around a holo-receiver. Pete acknowledged his brother with a nod and a large mug of stimcaf.

"It looks like Subravien is nearly freed of Separatist command."

"Mommy says that means we can go home soon!" Reese said excitedly.

"That's right! We'll leave just as soon as the Republic says it's safe," he told his son.

Jillian smiled at her husband. He returned her smile with a wink. They too had looked forward to the day that they could return to their home. They only prayed that there was still a home to return too. Word was that Myssin had taken a lot of damage. Regardless, the community would pull together and rebuild.

"In light of this good news, I think it only appropriate that we share some good news of our own!" Pete said, shutting of the holo and putting an arm around his wife's waist.

"Good news? What kind of news?" Reese asked curiously.

"Well," Cyn began. "You know how you've said that you always wanted a little cousin to play with?"

"You mean?" Jillian said, throwing a hand in front of her mouth as she tried to contain her excitement.

Cyn and Pete nodded enthusiastically, beaming with happiness.

"Ha ha!" Sinnel joyously laughed as he clapped his hands together in excitement. "I'm gonna be an uncle!"

He embraced his brother excitedly as Cyn and Jillian did the same. They then switched as Jillian hugged Pete and Sinnel hugged Cyn.

"Congrats Sis!" He told her excitedly.

"Thank you!" She beamed as she hugged him again.

"Hey, hey, that's enough you two!" Pete joked as he again embraced his wife.

"So how long have you known?" Sinnel asked.

"We just found out yesterday," she said.

"Well this _is_ a call for celebration!" Jillian said. "What say I cook us a special dinner?"

"That sounds lovely! I'll help," Cyn said.

"No, no, you take it easy. This is your celebration. Sinnel will help."

Sinnel gave his wife a look of panic and Cyn began laughing. "Really, this is more than just my celebration. We're family! And I'm pregnant, not bed ridden. Besides, we have it easy. They have to watch the children."

"That's right!" Jillian agreed. "They do, don't they?"

"Hey now, how is that fair?" Pete joked.

"Would you rather have it the other way around?" Cyn asked.

"You know, I think we can handle the kids just fine," Sinnel said with a smile.

The evening was filled with excitement and laughter as the family celebrated the ending of a tragic war and the beginning of a new life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 - A Stranger in Hiding**

The battle of Chryton's Bay raged through the remainder of the day and well into the night. As the morning sun began to break over the sea-lined horizon, all signs of fighting had ceased. A gentle breeze carried the mixed scents of salty air, rain cleansed earth and smoke. A foggy haze settled over the harbor, making it difficult for the fishermen, still leery from the previous day's battle, to do their jobs.

Reese awoke to an unusual occasion as his father, aunt and uncle had remained home. His mother informed him there would be no school and that the family was going to spend the day having fun. He laughed as he ate his breakfast, excited about the day's activities. His uncle promised him that as soon as the fog lifted that he was going to take them all out on his sea vessel. In the mean time, he was free to play outside, so long as he didn't wander far.

After eating his breakfast, far more quickly than his mother had liked, Reese put on his play clothes and went outside. He smiled as he noticed the sun had already begun to dissipate the fog. He shivered pleasantly in the cool breeze that signaled the start of the harvest season, his mother's favorite time of year. She loved to watch the trees change colors as the cooler weather erased all sings of the hot summer season. That was something one couldn't enjoy in Chryton's Bay. There were far too few trees and most of them didn't change color. 

Excited to ride on his uncle's boat, he made his way towards the harbor. He knew his family would be pleasantly surprised if he got everything ready, so that the moment the fog lifted, they could leave. He walked along the docks excitedly, pausing to observe each vessel. The water splashed in tiny waves as they pushed the sea crafts up and down. He soon found himself lost in the enchanting music of the sea. He hummed to himself in sync with the dock's rhythmic creaking and the splashing sound created when water slapped the sides of the vessels. Seabirds flew overhead, adding their own noisy melodies.

Reese was completely lost in his own world when he finally reached his uncle's boat. Grabbing the rope that had been hastily tied to the dock, he pulled the ship closer to him. Careful not to fall in the water, he climbed off the dock into his uncle's boat.

He laughed as he found the steering mechanism and pretended to pilot the ship into the sea. In his mind, he was a mighty captain and his vessel was the grandest ever to sail the forbidden waters. Sea creatures and mermen swam around him as he piloted his ship towards a mysterious island in search for a forbidden treasure.

"Please," a voice moaned quietly. "Help me."

Reese's heart skipped a beat as he froze in place. His eye's slowly scanned the area as his body broke into a series of chills.

"Please, I need your help."

The voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere all at once. He turned his head but could still see nothing.

Reese remembered his parent's lectures about avoiding strangers. He slowly made his way for the dock; prepared to run should the stranger show himself. 

"Please don't leave. I mean you no harm. I've been hurt and need medical attention. Please, find your parents. They'll know what to do."

Reese paused as he contemplated the stranger's words. Surely no bad person would ask him to get his parents. 

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Over here. In the rear of the ship."

Reese slowly made his way to the back of the vessel. Behind the storage lockers, under a bundle of nets, he found a half conscience man. He paused, cautious not to get too close.

"Why are you on my uncle's boat?" He asked.

"I needed a place to hide. There are bad men trying to find me. Please, go get your parents."

Reese nodded and slowly backed away. Reaching the dock, he climbed out of the vessel and ran straight home. His mother was busy changing Mara and his dad was talking quietly with his aunt and uncle.

"Hey Reese! Are you about ready to go buddy?" Pete asked as his nephew entered the room. 

"Th… th..." He struggled to find the words as he fought to catch his breath.

"Whoa, slow down sport. What's up?" His dad asked with a hint of concern.

"There is a strange man in Uncle Pete's boat! He says he's hurt!"

Pete and Sinnel exchanged worried glances.

"You didn't approach this stranger did you?" His father asked, grabbing him by the shoulders and giving him a stern look.

"I didn't get too close, but I didn't know he was there until he spoke!"

"Okay, you stay here with your mother. Uncle Pete and I will go check it out."

Pete grabbed a pair of blasters and they both ran out the door.

As they reached the vessel Pete held up a hand for his brother to stop.

"You stay here and cover me. I'll go check it out."

Sinnel nodded, his face a look of grim determination. "Be careful Pete."

Pete nodded and climbed into the boat.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Here! Please, help me!" A voice returned.

Sinnel raised his blaster as Pete made his way to the voice. He watched his brother pause by the storage area and throw down his weapon as he leaped over the nets.

"Sinnel! Get over here, quick!" Pete's voice was full of concern.

Sinnel quickly joined his brother in the rear and found the source of his distress.

"Help me get these nets off him," Pete instructed.

They both proceeded to remove the nets off the broken body of the stranger.

"It looks like he's been shot up pretty bad." Sinnel observed. "We should call an emergency medic."

"No!" The stranger pleaded. "Please, you can't do that."

"If we don't, then you're a dead man," Pete said.

"If you do, than they'll find me."

The brothers exchanged weary glances. 

"Are you wanted?" Pete asked sternly. "Because if you are, we can't help you."

"Please… I am a Jedi. My troops have turned on me. If they find me-" He broke into a series of raspy coughs.

"Jedi? Why would the clones turn on their own commander?" Sinnel asked.

"They had orders… from Coruscant. It seems… the Republic… has decided to exterminate us." The injured Jedi's breathing was labored, making it difficult to speak.

"I don't like the sound of this Pete. If the Republic has declared war against the Jedi…"

"Yeah, I know. Come on. Let's take him to the house," Pete said. 

Without another word, Sinnel helped his brother lift the Jedi. Under the cover of the thick fog, they made it to their home undetected. Jillian was sitting at the dining area table with Reese, helping him with his reading studies. Cyn was on the floor with Mara, playing with building blocks. The gasped when the brothers entered the house carrying the injured stranger. Jillian got up from the table and quickly helped them bring the Jedi into the spare room. 

"What happened?" She asked as she pulled back the spare bed's sheets.

"He's been shot. Get the bacta kit," Pete ordered as they gently lowered the unconscious man onto the bed. 

Nodding she quickly left the room.

"Is he going to die daddy?" Reese asked as he watched them cut the Jedi's shirt in order to examine the wounds.

"Go and watch your sister! Send you aunt in here, tell her we need her help," Sinnel barked. 

Shocked by his dad's sharp response he quickly retreated, tears brimming on his eyes. As he approached his aunt Cyn, he looked away from her, attempting to hide his dismay.

"Daddy says they need your help. He told me to watch Mara," he said with a quivering voice.

Cyn pulled her nephew into a warm hug. 

"Don't worry Hun, everything will be okay," she whispered. She pulled back and smiled, wiping his tears from his cheeks. "We need you to be a big boy for us, okay?"

He silently nodded. As he watched her leave he purposely kicked the block tower she'd been building with his sister. Mara squealed in delight. Smiling at his sister, he squatted down and began building a tower of his own. Mara watched him expectantly. After a few moments he purposely knocked it over and she laughed again. He joined in her laughing.

He began building another tower. He decided to make this one extra tall, hoping to enhance Mara's amusement. Mara began to grow impatient.

"Hold on a second. I want to make this one really big," he said.

As he reached for another block the tower suddenly fell, untouched. He frowned. Mara began to giggle excitedly.

"It must have been too tall," he reasoned with a shrug.

He was three blocks into a new tower when it fell. His frown returned. Mara laughed as if it were the funniest thing to ever happen. He watched her closely. He stacked four blocks and waited, observing his baby sister. Mara's eyes locked on the stack with a look of fierce concentration. A moment later the blocks fell, to her delight.

"Whoa," he gasped, his eyes growing wide. "Do that again!"

Having forgotten the injured man completely, he quickly stacked more blocks and waited. Again she gazed at them until they fell. They both laughed.

"What's so funny?" His mom asked as she came into the room.

"Mara knocked the blocks over just by looking at them!" He said, very excited.

His mother gave him a strange look. "I'm sure they just fell by themselves."

"No mommy, watch!"

He again stacked the blocks. Mara only gazed at her mother with outstretched arms, having clearly lost interest in the game.

"Oh. I guess she doesn't want to do it right now," he sadly remarked. 

His mom gave him a warm smile before scooping Mara into her arms. "You Uncle Pete wants to know if you're ready to go out in the boat?"

His face lit up with excitement before a confused frown wrinkled his brow. "What about the hurt man?" 

"Oh we gave him some medicine and he's sleeping. Your Aunt Cyn and I are going to look after him. You go with your dad and uncle and have a good time."

"What about Mara?"

"I think she's a little too young. Maybe next year."

"Okay, then I'll see you later mommy," he said excitedly, giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you!"

"I love you too. Be careful and listen to your dad and uncle," she warned.

"Yes ma'am!" He replied as he ran to his father, who was in the kitchen.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure am!" Reese jumped with excitement.

"Good! Here, hold this," he said, handing his son a small container. 

Reese smelled it and wrinkled his nose. "What is it daddy?" 

"Bait. You want to learn to fish, don't you?"

Reese's face erupted in excitement. "Yes sir!"

Pete walked in, followed by Cyn.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked.

"Go, have a good time. The more normal we act, the less likely they are to find him here," she said.

Nodding, he kissed his wife. "Be careful. The first sign of trouble I want you guys to get out of here. Your safety is more important than his." 

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Go! Have fun!" She said, shooing them out of the house.

Reese excitedly followed his father and his uncle toward the docks. He chattered excitedly as they walked along. Both men seemed too distracted to pay him much attention. Their eyes watched the streets carefully.

"Shhh," Sinnel finally hissed. "Daddy and Uncle Pete need you to be quiet for us, okay?"

"Okay," Reese happily agreed. He quietly hummed to himself instead.

Straining to hear any sign of approaching troops, Sinnel was tempted to tell his son to stop but thought the better of it. That would only kill his son's mood, and besides, they needed to appear as if everything were normal.

As they reached the boat, Pete got in. Turning towards the dock, he reached up and lifted his nephew, lowering him safely into the vessel. After untying the ropes, Sinnel joined them. The boat began to slowly pull away. Reese observed everything they did with keen interest. After a few minutes, when they were safely away, Sinnel felt it was time to pull his son aside and have a little talk. 

Sitting in one of the rear seats he motioned his son to join him. Excitedly Reese came over and sat down in the seat adjacent from his. He watched his son as he observed the water. Reese put his hand over the side and laughed as the water spray wet his fingers. Sinnel couldn't help but smile.

"Reese," he said, leaning forward.

"Yes daddy?"

"I need you to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Well, you know the hurt man at the house?"

Reese nodded enthusiastically. 

"I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about him. It's very important that no one knows he was ever at the house. Do you understand?"

"Why?" Reese asked.

"There are bad people trying to find him. They want to hurt him. If they find out he's at the house, they might hurt us too."

"Why would they want to hurt us?"

"Well, because they might get mad at us for helping the man. Sometimes bad people hurt others for no reason."

"That's what makes them bad, isn't dad?" Reese said with a serious expression.

"That's right. So if anyone asks you if you've seen the man, you need to tell them no."

Reese squelched his eyebrows, frowning. 

"But daddy! That would be a lie! You said I wasn't supposed to ever lie!"

"That's true, I did say that. This is different though. I know it's hard for you to understand. Sometimes, if we don't lie, people get hurt."

Reese seemed to ponder this for a while.

"So how do I know when it's alright to tell a lie?" He asked, his innocent eyes reflecting the question.

"When mommy and daddy say it is." 

Reese seemed to accept the answer.

"I also need you to promise me something else son," he continued.

"What daddy?"

"Please promise me that you won't go to the docks again without one of us with coming with you. You could have fallen into the water or gotten hurt."

"I just wanted to surprise you by getting everything ready," Reese pleaded.

"I know, and that was very sweet of you, but I need you to promise me you won't do it again without one of us."

"I promise," he sadly vowed.

"Good. Why don't you go over there and let uncle Pete show you have to drive this thing?"

The boy's face lit excitedly as he jumped up and joined his uncle. Sinnel watched as Pete showed him how to steer the vessel. His son had never looked so proud as he did when Pete gave him control of the wheel. Reese turned back and gave him an ecstatic smile.

"Hey! Look at you! You're doing it!" He said as his son began to laugh. 

"He's a pro!" Pete winked. "He'll be replacing me before we know it!"

This was a day Reese would never forget. No matter how many years go by, bringing about a countless number of random events that are barely noticed, much less remembered, it's funny how days like that remain in the memory. This day would hold a special place in his heart, not because he learned to drive a boat, or because he caught his first fish. This day stayed with him because it was the last time he was ever truly happy. It was the last day in which his innocence would stay intact.


	4. Chapter 4

Parts of this chapter were borrowed from _Revenge of the Sith_ by Matt Stover.

**Chapter 3 - A World Falling Apart**

The door to the spare room whooshed as it opened, stirring the Jedi from his sleep. Still in much pain, having not rested much the night before, he silently wished to be left alone. Opening his eyes he failed to see the intruder, but the Force revealed their presence. Turning he head, he involuntarily flinched as his eyes met the curious browns of a child.

"Hello there," he whispered to the child.

He recognized the freckled face of the boy who'd found him. A curious silence filled the room as they studied each other. Finally the boy nodded, as if he'd reached the answer to a burdening question.

"You're a real Jedi, aren't you?" It was a statement more than a question.

"I can see that you are a very bright boy indeed," the Jedi smiled. "How did you know?"

"I've seen the Jedi on the Holonet. They always wear the same clothes. You were wearing some when we found you."

The Jedi nodded. "Yes, I was. But that's not the only thing that led you to conclude I was a Jedi, was it?"

The boy smiled. "No."

"What else then?"

Pausing, the boy seemed to hesitate, as if looking for the right words to explain what he felt. Finally he spoke, "Well, I could see it in your eyes."

The Jedi chuckled softly. "You are very clever indeed."

The door reopened and the mother entered the room with a girl in her arms.

"Reese, I told you not to disturb our guest," she chided.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the person you should be apologizing to," she lectured.

The boy turned towards the Jedi, his eyes lowered as he spoke. "I'm sorry sir."

"Oh it's quite alright," he replied. Smiling warmly he turned to the mother. "I was enjoying your son's company. He's very astute."

"Yes he is, though he can be quite careless at times when it comes to manners." the mother explained. "I'm sorry again. I was just coming to check on you. I'm preparing a meal in the kitchen and will bring it out soon."

"Thank you. I'm feeling much improved from yesterday. I look forward to enjoying your wonderful meal."

The mother nodded. "Come Reese. You need to wash up before breakfast."

The boy left without another word. The mother turned to leave as well.

"I was wondering if we could talk for a moment," the Jedi spoke, calling her back.

Turning to face him she smiled, "Of course."

"I was curious. The boy; has he ever been tested for Jedi traits?"

"He was, when he was younger. It's standard practice on Subravien to test our children. At least it was until the war. As you know, we haven't been too friendly towards the Republic these last few years."

The Jedi nodded as he listened, a look of understanding crossing his face.

"And what were the results?"

"Reese has an abnormally high midiclorian count; but not quite enough to qualify as a Jedi. Little Mara here was never tested." She smiled at her daughter who giggled in return.

"If he'd qualified, would you have sent him to train on Corscant?"

"I don't know. Reese was a very complicated birth. We worried that we were going to lose him. When he was finally born, I was so relieved to have him alive..."

Tears welled in her eyes at the memory.

"I understand," he said. "It was probably for the best. After my troops turned on me, I knew the age of the Jedi had passed."

"I'm sorry," she said with true regret. "I don't understand how the Republic could turn its back on its greatest servants. Do you know what happened? Why they did this?"

A vacant look washed over his features as he shook his head. "I wish I knew. As I lay dying in your boat, I could feel a great disturbance in the Force. It felt like a great room with burning candles that were being extinguished one by one."

The door opened and Reese reentered.

"Mom, I think something's burning."

A look of panic appeared on her face as she remembered the breakfast she'd neglected.

"I'm sorry, I need to go," she said. Placing Mara in Reese's arms, she left.

* * *

The day went on uneventful as so many days before. For the first time things seemed to be returning to normal. The guest in the spare room was the only reminder that things were not as they seemed.

As evening drew near, the children played silently while the adults gathered around the holo-receiver. All citizens were encouraged to watch as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine made an important announcement.

Palpatine took the podium in the great senate chamber. Though he wore a hood to hide his features, it was obvious that his face had been injured by some unknown trauma.

Pete watched with growing concern as the Chancellor waited for the Senate's supportive thunderous applause to die down. "He looks as if he's aged twenty years. What the hell happened?"

Sinnel shook his head. "I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this."

_"My dear distinguished members of the Senate, special guests and of course, citizens of the Republic. I come to you at a great moment in history; A moment that shall be remembered in the many millennia to come. _

"After a long and tedious war, I can finally come to you and announce that we have peace!"

The crowd erupted in spontaneous applause.

_"This news, however, does not come without a price. We all know many people who have suffered greatly in this conflict. Many planets were ravaged in wake of this terrible war. Millions have been killed. Even more have lost everything they have. I can assure you these losses are not in vain. They will be honored along with the many men who willingly sacrificed their lives in the name of democracy!"_

The crowd again erupted in applause. Palpatine raised his hands to silence them.

_"My fellow citizens, in this moment of celebration, it pains me to be the bearer of bad news; news that will no doubt shock and appall many of you. It would seem that our greatest allies, those who seemingly gave the most on our behalf have betrayed us! These so called friends of democracy have taken advantage of this war and used it as an excuse to assassinate me and to despot the senate in a vain attempt to control the Republic! _

"I can assure you that I do not come to you with empty accusations. Indeed I have proof of these perpetrators betrayal. I now present a recording that was taken from the interior of the office of the Supreme Chancellor."

The screen changed, showing the office. Palpatine, his face not yet in its current distorted condition, sat at his desk. Four Jedi entered, one of them obviously Master Mace Windu, one of the most recognized and respected Jedi leaders.

"Master Windu, this is a surprise. I must say that you're here earlier than expected. I suppose you have news about General Grevious?"

"Chancellor Palpatine, in the name of the Galactic Senate, you are under arrest."

The Jedi proceeded to ignite their light sabers.

Palpatine, his face a look of shock, calmly looked at his arrestors but didn't move. "I wasn't aware that the Senate had issued a warrant for my arrest. May I see it? What are the charges against me?"

"You will not talk your way out of this, my lord," Windu said with obvious contempt.

"I am only exercising my democratic rights Master Windu. I have done nothing wrong and only wish to cooperate. I implore you to do me the same courtesy. Where is my warrant?"

"As servants of the Senate we are not required to get a warrant. You are coming with us, either voluntarily or by force."

"Master Windu, I tire of this. If you have no warrant than you are treading on treason. Abusing the powers the Senate has given you may be overlooked in some instances but arresting the Supreme Chancellor will not go unnoticed. Once the Senate hears of what you've done-"

"Enough!" Windu interrupted. "We are well aware of the control you have over the Senate. We are here to put a stop to that once and for all."

"It's treason then," Palpatine hissed. "So be it Jedi."

The recording changed to show Palpatine, his face now scared and damaged, lying on his back. Mace Windu stood over him with lightsaber drawn. Another Jedi, recognized to be Anakin Skywalker the 'Hero with no Fear', stood nearby. They appeared to be arguing.

"You can't do this! He must stand trial!" Anakin pleaded.

Palpatine, injured and helpless, pleaded with his executer. "Please! I beg you, don't do this! Anakin, surely you can see I have done nothing wrong."

"I am putting and end to this now!" Windu insisted, raising his lightsaber.

"No! It's not the Jedi way!"

Mace Windu swung his lightsaber down towards the Chancellor. Skywalker swiftly intervened, cutting off the unsuspecting Jedi's hand.

The recording ended.

The image returned to the Chancellor in the Senate chamber. Gaps of shock echoed through the crowd. Angry cries of outrage began, calling for justice to the traitors.

_"My dear citizens! These Jedi conspirators will be dealt with! These Jedi murders left me scarred, left me deformed, but they could not sear my integrity! They could not deform my resolve! The remaining traitors will be hunted down, rooted out wherever they may hide, and brought to justice, dead or alive! All collaborators will suffer the same fate. Those who protect the enemy are the enemy! Now is the time! Now we will strike back! Now we will destroy the destroyers! Death to the enemies of democracy!"_

Sinnel and Pete exchanged worried glances.

"This isn't good at all," Pete said. "Maybe we should turn him in?"

"No!" Cyn said. "You heard him! All collaborators will suffer the same fate! The moment we took him in we became collaborators."

"But we didn't know," Sinnel replied. "Surly they'll understand if we tell them that."

Something on the holonet drew their attention. The news appeared to be getting worse.

_"To ensure that we will always stand together, that we will always speak with a single voice and act with a single hand, the Republic must change. We must evolve. We must grow. We have become an empire in fact; let us become an Empire in name as well! We are the first Galactic Empire! _

"We are an Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body! We are an Empire that will never return to the political maneuvering and corruption that has wounded us so deeply; we are an Empire that will be directed by a single sovereign chosen for life!"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jillian said.

Pete turned off the holo-receiver in obvious frustration. "Now we know why the Jedi wanted to arrest him."

"What do you mean?" Cyn asked.

"It's obvious they saw this coming. They could see the Chancellor was killing democracy."

"Why doesn't the Senate see that?" Jillian asked.

"Because they don't care. He's just ensured that they'll be in power for the rest of their lives. As long as they have that why would they stop him? They're just as corrupt as he is."

Sinnel shook his head. "I feel so powerless."

"That Jedi in there is our last hope. As long as he's alive, than there's a chance that he can find other surviving Jedi. They couldn't have killed them all. If he finds more than there's a chance that they can do something to change this."

Sinnel nodded. "I agree. There's no way we can turn him in now. If we do than we are giving up our children's only chance of growing up in a democratic society."

"I think it's probably best if you went back home," Pete added. "If they should find the Jedi here, you and Jillian would be safe from any accusations that you were involved."

Sinnel shook his head. "I'm not leaving you with all the burden."

"I'm not going to argue with you about this. You have your children to think about," he paused and looked at his wife, "and mine."

"What do you mean?" Cyn asked in shock.

"You're pregnant. I want you to go with them until the Jedi's well. If something should happen to you and the baby... I don't know what I'd do."

Cyn began to cry as her husband hugged her. "Shh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Okay?"

Silently she nodded.

Jillian looked at her husband. She knew he didn't want to leave his brother but he would do the right thing. This was why she loved him so much. No matter what, he would always put his family first.

That night, as Reese was settling into bed, he was pleasantly surprised to find that both his parents had come to tuck him in.

"Reese, we have some good news for you," his mom smiled.

"What?" He asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow we're going home," his dad said.

Reese began to smile as he could barely sit still. "Really?"

His mom nodded. "Yes, really," she laughed. "And your aunt Cyn is coming to stay with us for a while.

His smile grew wider. "And Uncle Pete too?"

His parents exchanged a look of concern. "No, he's got to stay here and watch after the sick man."

Reese nodded in agreement. "Oh, well I guess that's okay."

His parents smiled at his approval. His father took them both into his arms and hugged them tightly.

After they left and turned out the lights it took Reese a very long time to fall asleep.

* * *

An explosion rocked the house. Reese, immediately pulled from sleep, awoke to chaos. The sun had yet to rise and the moon cast long shadows in his small room. He jumped in surprise as his door flew open. A voice spoke but he could barley hear over his raging pulse pounding in his ears.

"It's going to be alright," the voice said as the intruder sat on his bed and threw an arm around him. He attempted to scream but a soft hand was thrust over his mouth.

"Shh. Mommy's here."

His frightened eyes gazed into the shadowed features of his mother's face as recognition began to set in. A moment later he realized his sister was cradled in his mother's lap.

"I need you to be a good boy and to take your sister."

"Why? What's going on?" He asked, his voice straining against his constricting throat. He fought the tears that threatened to fall.

"Bad men have come to take the sick man away. There isn't much time. I need you to take your sister and to hide in your uncle's boat. Do you understand?"

"But dad said I shouldn't go there unless he was with me!" The tears he had been fighting began to fall.

"I know son, but I need you to do this for me. It is so very important."

Shouting could be heard in the house. A look of worry overcame Jillian as she tried to remain calm. They both jumped at a sudden volley of blaster fire in the next room.

"We need to hurry!" She said in a hushed voice. Placing Mara on the bed, she went to the window and opened it. "Come here."

Reese went to his mother. Picking him up, she put him through the window and placed him gently on the ground outside.

"Wait there," she said, turning away from him. A moment later she reappeared with Mara. Reese took his baby sister.

Jillian began to cry as she looked at her children. She reached out and took his hand.

"Mommy loves you both so much." Her face contorted in emotional pain. "Go! Hurry!"

Reese cried harder as he watched his mother close the window and disappear into the house.

Mara looked at her brother with a curious expression. Her pudgy hand gently wiped his tears as she flashed him a smile. He couldn't help but return it.

Without another thought he began running as fast as his legs would permit. Mara was growing heavy but he didn't care. He needed to reach his uncle's boat. As he rounded the corner to the docks he stopped. Looking back at his uncle's home he could see troopers guarding the entrance.

"Hey!" one of them yelled as they spotted the boy and his sister.

He forced his burning legs back into motion. As he reached his uncle's boat he put Mara down. He could see four clones making their way to the dock. He quickly untied the ropes, tossing them into the vessel. Grabbing his sister's wrists he picked her up and held her over the boat. His arms weren't long enough to lower her properly. Aiming for a seat cushion he let her go. She fell into the boat with a soft thud and began to cry.

"I'm sorry Mara," he said as he jumped into the boat next to her.

Knowing there was no time to console her, he went to the steering mechanism, remembering what his uncle had taught him. The motor started with a soft hum.

"Stop!" One of the clones yelled as they reached the dock.

The vessel backed out a little too fast as Reese was thrown against the wheel. Struggling to turn the boat he shifted the gear into forward. The craft's nose lifted high before leveling out. He risked a glance at the docks and could see the clones aiming their weapons. Blaster bolts rained overhead, colliding with the water as they narrowly missed him.

Mara began to scream in terror as the craft pounded the rough seas. Reese activated the lift, pulling the vessel out of the water. They picked up speed as the craft smoothed out. A moment later the blaster fire stopped.

Reese risked leaving the wheel unattended as he checked on his sister. Pulling her into his arms he could see she was more frightened than hurt. He placed her in the driver's seat. Standing next to her he awkwardly piloted the boat, wanting to keep her close.

Blinding light engulfed the craft as a large ship hovered over them. Looking up he couldn't see beyond the spot light.

"Stop the vessel in the name of the Galactic Empire!"

Glancing up again he could just make out the shadow of a trooper with a long rifle.

"This is your last warning! If you do not stop we will use whatever force we deem necessary!"

The boat jerked violently as smoke began to poor from the primary engine. A moment later the second engine died. The boat hit the water, knocking Reese off his feet. Mara began to scream again. He frantically got up and tried to start the boat.

The large craft lowered until it was inches from the water. Pulling along side the boat, Reese watched helplessly as a pair of clones stepped on board.

"You've been a lot of trouble for us," one said as they grabbed his arm. The other lifted Mara, who continued to wail in horror.

As they were placed on the flying craft it rose up swiftly, sending butterflies through his already troubled stomach.

"I want my mom!" Reese insisted as they escorted him to a seat.

"Sit down," the clone said before turning away from him.

The other trooper approached with Mara. "Make her shut up," he said, thrusting her into her brother's arms.

He gently rocked his sister, doing his best to not join in her screams of terror. The ship began to descend. A moment later it landed in front of his uncle's home.

Reese looked on in terror as he realized the house was burning. Clones and officers were guarding the perimeter from prying neighbors. He attempted to get up only to be shoved back into the seat.

"I want to see my mommy!" He insisted, again trying to get up.

"Stay in your seat! Your parents are dead."

Shock overtook him as he realized what the man had said. Mara seemed to sense what he was feeling and she too turned pale and silent.

An officer stepped on board. The troopers immediately straightened to attention.

"We captured the Jade children. Do you want them terminated?"

"No," the officer said with a weary look of resignation. "There has been enough blood spilt today. They are now wards of the Empire."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 – Different Points of View**

_Ten years later..._

The dark corridor was empty save for two quiet forms that graced its quiet solitude. Wary of the noise their boots made on the cold duracrete floors, they opted to walk in bare feet. A sound nearby, nothing more than the quiet rustle of fabric, warned of an approaching figure. In quiet panic, they ducked into an empty storage closet and waited.

"Is it clear?" The near inaudible voice of Halyn 'Hal' Pul asked.

A silent nod was Reese's only response as he opened the door and stepped back into the corridor. Looking around for good measure, he scanned the darkness for any movement. Satisfied, he continued for the training room with Hal in tow.

The training room door was locked, requiring a special code to access its facilities. Due to the dangerous weapons and equipment inside, students of the _Imperial Training Academy for Boys_ weren't permitted without the proper escort. That was Ironic, Reese mused, as the only reason he wanted access was the emergency exit it housed.

Punching in the code he'd gotten from a fellow student (in exchange for a month's worth of extra duties), he held his breath. A soft click predeceased the silent whoosh as the door opened.

Quickly ducking into the room, he closed the door, the lock resetting itself automatically.

"Are you sure about this?" Hal asked.

Reese replied with a grin he hoped looked more confident than he felt. "Stop worrying. We won't get caught."

"I'm not worried about that," Hal corrected. "What I am worried about is who we might run into while we're out."

With a sigh, Reese looked at his friend and frowned. "If you don't want to come, then go back. I'll see you in the morning."

Hal returned the frown. "I told you I'm going, didn't I?"

"Then relax!" Reese stressed, his smile returning.

Hal nodded silently, his face a pale canvas of nervous stress.

Reese started for the rear of the facility in the direction of the storage lockers. Each held a cash of 'training' weapons, which was just another term for blasters set on stun. Finding the locker he knew held the small, personal pistols; he punched in a second code. Removing two, he checked the number of rounds in each. Deactivating the safety devices, he reset each for their highest settings. Hal hesitantly accepted one of them, tucking in into a pouch inside his vest.

"Are you sure we're aloud to carry these where we're going?" Hal asked nervously.

"I told you, the only bars that will sell to minors are the kind where everyone comes armed."

"They're also on the lowest levels, the only place where non-humes are aloud to dwell without a permit," Hal retorted in a panicked voice. "They hate humes down there!"

"Not all humes, just the upper-class ones. But that's why we're going armed," Reese stressed, rolling his eyes as if his logic made perfect sense.

Hal, clearly not convinced, only shook his head. Reese ignored him as he continued for the exit. The security door was magnetized and alarmed. Should any unauthorized person open it, every security personnel in the academy would be there in a matter of seconds.

"Now we see if these codes were worth the price we agreed to," Reese said.

"You mean the price that you agreed to," Hal silently corrected.

"Just be prepared to run if this doesn't work." Reese punched in the last and final code.

At first nothing happened. Convinced he'd triggered a silent alarm, he tensed, ready to bolt. Somewhere nearby, a motor cut off as its constant humming ceased.

_'Click'_.

They looked at each other silently, afraid to move. Finally, Reese worked up the courage and opened the door.

"Okay," he said, convinced they were in the clear. "We only have three hours before the door resets itself. Let's go."

Without another word, they both exited the room and entered the world outside.

* * *

The crowded streets of Coruscant's lower level teemed with all manner of species. Most ignored the two human males who boldly walked among them, though some cast unfriendly gazes or purposely shoved the two out of their way.

Reese ignored the rude encounters, determined not to let them ruin his night out. He cast his eyes on a bar that promised _'The Best Entertainment in the Galaxy'_.

"Let's start there," he said, not waiting for a reply.

The bar offered an interesting mixture of drunken patrons that sat in the soft atmospheric glow of multi-colored lights. Twi 'lek females danced seductively on stages to the cheers and taunts of the small but lively crowd.

"You can't come in here unless you intend to purchase something," a scruffy bartender barked from behind a semi-crowded counter.

"We'll take two drinks," Reese replied, "something with a kick." He placed a stack of credits on the bar and waited.

The bartender looked the two boys over and shook his head. "You two better get home to your mothers before they get worried. I don't serve minors."

"Aw, common Ron. I'm sure you have some blue milk back there," one of the patrons chimed in, bringing about a chorus of laughter.

Reese scowled, determined to get his drink. "We're not minors. We're just spacers looking for a good time."

"You're a spacer like I'm the Emperor," a gran retorted, bringing more laughter.

"Fine, we're from the academy. We're looking to have a little fun and heard your place was 'the' place to visit," Reese tried, hoping to appeal to the bartender's pride.

"Whoever told you that was full of it," another patron responded.

"What's that supposed to mean," the bartender barked before turning to the boys. "Fine, you want something strong, I'll give you something that will have you wishing you were never born."

He produced two glasses and filled them with a dark, pungent concoction. "Here," he said, placing the drinks before them. "Keep your credits. You're going to need them."

Reese grabbed the glasses, handing one to Hal. They both smelled the drinks, wincing as the fumes burnt their noses.

"Go on, drink up!" The gran encouraged.

Hesitating, Reese looked around the bar. All eyes cast their expectant stares on them, waiting to see how they handled their drinks. Resolved to guzzle it down without a flinch, Reese quickly placed the mug to his lips and began to swallow. Fire burned his insides as the potent liquid entered his system. With great effort he finished it all. Placing the empty glass on the bar, he returned the gazes with a confident glare, having clearly proven his point. Hal, following his lead, proceeded to empty his, though a little more clumsily as he broke into a series of coughs. Ignoring the laughs that followed, he forced the rest of the liquid into his mouth and swallowed.

The two boys looked at each other, smiles on their faces.

"Let's go watch the ladies dance," Reese offered.

Nodding, Hal readily agreed.

Reese took a step in the stage's direction and tumbled to the ground, Hal landing on top of him, their legs apparently having forgotten how to walk. The bar erupted in a series of howling laughter as the two boys struggled to their feet. The world began to spin as Reese tried to steady himself.

"I don't feel too good," Hal weakly moaned, pulling himself up. "I think we should go."

Reese nodded, acknowledging that he didn't feel very well either.

They slowly worked their way to the door, ignoring the taunts of the patrons to drink a few more. The world outside took on a suffocating air, as the crowds seemed to press in on all sides. Stumbling into an unfriendly weequay, Reese was violently shoved aside.

"You better watch yourself, hume," he barked before continuing on his way.

Hal, looking quite pale, pulled him to his feet. "I think I'm going to be sick," he said.  
Desperate to find a place to relieve his flaming insides of its content, he darted for a deserted ally with Reese not far behind.

The two boys occupied separate corners and proceeded to purge their systems.

"That is really disgusting," a voice said from behind them. Turning, Reese's eyes widened as he took in the most beautiful creature he'd ever beheld. A fair skinned girl with dark black hair and deep blue eyes, she took his breath away. "Why don't you take a holo, it'll last longer."

"Huh?" Reese struggled to comprehend.

"I said why don't you take a holo?" She paused, exasperated. "You're staring at me."

"I am?" He weakly replied.

"Whatever you drank really did a number on you, didn't it?" She asked, looking mildly amused.

Hal joined Reese's side, barely aware of the stranger's presence. "We should go Reese before it gets too late."

Reese finally pulled his eyes away from the stranger and regarded his friend. "I don't want too."

"Then you can get caught. I'm going back," Hal insisted.

Reese looked back at the stranger, a goofy smile on his face.

"What?" She said.

"What's your name?" Reese asked.

Rolling her eyes she sighed. "Mya."

"Reese," he said, offering his hand.

"I know. Your friend kind of gave that away," she sarcastically replied, taking his hand.

Never had he remembered touching such a soft, delicate hand in all his life. Looking into her dark blue eyes, he smiled. "I need to go but I'd like to see you again."

"Oh you would?" She scoffed. "And what makes you think I'd want to see you?"

"Well," he began, thinking. "Because I'm a nice guy?"

She laughed; her voice melodious and sweet. "Believe me; I've met my share of 'nice guys' in my time."

"Okay," he retracted. "Then how about because I'm in love with you?"

Laughing again she shook her head. "I'm sure that's just the drink talking."

"Then that's all the more reason we should see each other again," he tried, "when I'm a little more sober. Then we'll really know if it's the drink or not." He offered his best smile, hoping she'd agree.

"Fine. Meet me here tomorrow night around midnight," she said. "If you're even a minute late, I'm out of here."

Forcing himself to contain his excitement, he tried to play it cool. "I'll be here."

* * *

The school was quiet as they reentered. Fortunately they'd made it back before the alarm reset itself. It would be bad enough trying to explain to their instructors why they were locked out after hours; doing so drunk would have been a nightmare.

Hal gave Reese a thankful sigh as they reached their dorm. Crawling into his bed, the sound of soft snoring soon followed. Reese, too excited to sleep, stepped into the refresher.

"Hello," he greeted himself in the mirror. Practicing his best smile he tried again. "Hello Mya. Beautiful night, isn't it?"

Shaking his head, slightly embarrassed, he began to clean his teeth. His brief encounter with the lovely girl replayed through his head. Abruptly, he began to gag as water went down his windpipe, causing a series of harsh, raspy coughs.

"You moron!" He chided himself as the coughing subsided. "Why did you tell her you were in love with her?"

Groaning, he sunk to the floor, his back against the wall. How could he ever face her sober knowing how big a fool he'd made of himself? He began to run through a series of excuses of why he couldn't meet her tomorrow when one thought rung true. "She agreed to see you again, didn't she? In fact, it was only after you told her you were in love with her that she agreed."

His heart began to race as the realization sunk in. Deciding it best not to think too much into it, he forced himself into bed, convinced he would not be able to sleep. Five minutes later he was dreaming.

* * *

The night that his life changed forever replayed in his head. Grudgingly, he accepted the nightmare that routinely haunted his nights. The vision was always the same; His mother placing him out the window, his sister being lowered to him with the tearful instructions to run. He was always overwhelmed by a dreadful sense of guilt that derived from knowing no matter how fast he ran he would always fail her. No matter what detours he attempted, no matter where he tried to hide, they would always find him and take her away forever.

"Mara…" The name barely escaped his lips as he slept.

On more than one occasion he would yell her name, pulling Hal from his sleep. His concerned friend once asked who Mara was. One look from Reese was enough to tell him to drop the uncomfortable topic.

One rare night, about a year after they'd been separated, the dream changed. His sister visited him in his dorm room. He knew he was still sleeping because there was no way he'd have ever let her go if she'd really been within arms reach.

Her message to him was simple. _"Reese, I'm okay."_

After that night, the dreams remained constant - always foreboding, always doomed.

* * *

They were late for their first morning class. Groaning, Reese forced himself out of bed, his head pounding mercilessly.

"Hal! Get up! We're late!"

Hal sat up immediately, his eyes wide, before wincing in pain. "Oh, my head."

"Yeah, you and me both. Get up!"

Hal Struggled out of bed. He flinched as Reese threw a change of clothes at his chest.

"Get dressed!" He stressed, struggling to pull on a pair of pants. "We're going to be in so much trouble. If I can't go out and meet Mya tonight I'm going to kill a Rancor."

"Who?" Hal asked, clearly confused as he stripped off his clothes from the night before.

"Mya! The girl in the alley?"

Hal's face cleared as recognition came. "You can't be serious? You're not actually going to sneak out again are you? For some girl you hardly know?"

"I have too, I can't explain why, I just do. Besides, didn't you see her? She's beautiful."

Hal began to shake his head, before pausing, wincing in pain. "I guess you've never heard of altered perceptions while under the influence. For all you know, she could be a wookie."

Reese could only smile in reply. "We'll see."

* * *

Their instructor gave them dirty looks as they entered their first class.

"Cadet Jade, Cadet Pul. Is it safe for me to assume that you have a valid excuse for missing the first half of instruction?"

Reese looked at Hal through the corner of his eye. His friend nervously fidgeted with his instruction manuals.

"No Instructor Sumpet," Reese spoke for both of them. "We over slept. I'm sorry, it won't happen again, Sir."

"Indeed," Sumpet frowned. "I should say not. Both of you are to report to me two hours before instruction for the next two weeks. I will personally supervise your detention. Perhaps at such an early hour you will learn the value of getting enough rest."

"Yes Sir," they replied before taking their seats.

"Remember class," he said, his gaze held steadily on Reese and Hal. "When you are in the Imperial Military, tardiness is not tolerated. I've seen Lord Vader kill men for much less."

"Yes Sir!" The class responded in unison.

"Jade, before you and Pul burst in, the class was discussing the importance of discipline as it applies to the security and well being of the Empire. Explain to me why it is important to instate Governors, despite the Senate."

Reese straightened in his seat as his head struggled to focus.

"Well, because the Senate doesn't agree. The diverse cultures and opinions of the thousands of systems often cause conflict. A Governor is needed to step in and resolve these conflicts and differences of opinions in order to maintain the peace and posterity of the common good."

"Standard text-book answer," Sumpet scoffed. "Do you really believe that? The Republic stood for thousands of years under the successful rule of the Senate. Why do we really need the Governors? Look deeper. As future Imperial officers, it is important for you to see the bigger picture that ordinary citizens cannot see."

Sumpet waited for Reese, who squirmed under his harsh gaze. Finally another student raised their hand.

"Cadet Gulstar?"

Gulstar smiled, eager to impress the class with his answer. "The truth is that the Senate is corrupt. They use their positions for personal gain and acknowledgement. Their power had to be subverted to the Emperor, and from him to appointed Governors in order to ensure that the corruption stops. Once enough Governors have been appointed, there will be no need for the Senate and it will more than likely be dismantled."

Sumpet nodded thoughtfully. "Astute observation. But you both seem to be missing the point. The true reason to instate Governors is simple. We need to instill fear in the hearts of every citizen. No other method will prevent conflict. Governors are a direct extension of the Emperor himself, enforcing his will, by whatever means are deemed necessary. This is the only way we will maintain peace and order."

Another student, Miltan, frowned. "I don't understand. Are you saying the Governors are there to suppress the people, to strip them of their personal rights? How is that for the common good?"

Sumpet hardened his gaze in clear disapproval of the interruption. "It is no different than how this academy is ran, or the Imperial Military for that matter. Without order and discipline, with strict adherence to the rules, there would be chaos. None of you are oppressed are you? True, if you break the rules you will be disciplined," his gaze resting on Reese, "but that is only to assure that you follow the rules in the future. It is no different with the citizens. As long as the rules are followed, everyone will live in peace."

"What about the Rebellion?" Miltan continued. "They obviously feel differently."

"The Rebellion is nothing more than a hopeless failure to resurrect the traditions of the Old Republic. This union of common ideals will be stopped and its leaders hunted down and brought to justice."

"So what you're saying is that the rebels should be punished for simply disagreeing with the current government? That because they protest the legitimacy of the Empire, they should be erased from existence?"

Sumpet, clearly annoyed with Miltan's debate, frowned. "Precisely. Though they pose no real threat, their poison must be stopped before it can spread any further. Should these rebels gain enough support, it could throw us into another costly and tedious civil war. They must be stopped now; they must be made examples of."

"So how do we stop them?"

"By any means at our disposal. They will be rooted out and destroyed."

"Even at the cost of innocent lives?" Miltan challenged.

The entire class watched their instructor. Not a muscle moved as the air grew still.

"Collateral damage is a necessary evil if peace is to be maintained," Sumpet paused and looked at his chrono. "It seems that our time is up. Your homework assignments have been posted at your personal stations. You are dismissed. Cadet Miltan, you will stay here. There are some _things_ we need to discuss."

* * *

The night was unusually cold as Reese ventured out alone. He pulled his jacked tightly around him, the cool pressure of the pistol beneath reassuring him of its presence. The streets were slightly less crowded than the night before as the usual cluster of pedestrians opted to stay indoors.

He arrived at the alley a few minutes early, nervously optimistic. His heart pounded mercilessly and his breathing came in fast and shallow gulps. The youthful overdrive of hormones took over as the cold was all but forgotten.

Every minute seemed an eternity as he waited. Thirty seconds before midnight he began to worry she wouldn't show. He could only imagine the disapproving looks Hal would give him if he were forced to confess he'd been stood up.

"Hello nice guy," the voice of his dreams spoke.

He wouldn't have believed his heart could pound faster if it hadn't accelerated at the sound of her voice. Turning towards her, his breath stopped short in his lungs. She was every bit as lovely as he remembered. Smiling, he stammered for the right words.

She waited patiently for him to speak, amused at his apparent case of sensory overload.

"Hey," he breathlessly greeted after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"So," she began, looking around. "Did you want to hang out here, or should we go somewhere a little more scenic?"

"Sure," he blurt out.

"Sure what?" She asked with raised eyebrows, her amused smile growing wider.

"We can go somewhere," he replied, his face flushing deeply. "I'm not to familiar with this area though. They don't let us out of the academy too much."

Her smile dropped slightly. "Oh, you're one of those."

"One of what?" He asked, clearly confused.

"The future leaders of the Imperial Military," she replied in a mocking tone.

"So? What's wrong with that?" He asked defensively.

"Oh, nothing if you're a warmonger who doesn't give a squat about democracy or fair treatment of every living species."

"Don't tell me you're a sympathizer," he said.

"Call me what you will, but I can't ignore the atrocities Palpatine and his cronies have committed."

"The Emperor is a great man who believes in peace and security. He has done great things for the Empire."

She laughed, "You call segregation a great thing? Look around you! All these species have been deemed worthless; as nothings!"

"It's a necessary evil," he defended. "Everyone knows that most of the rebellion is composed of non humans."

"I hate to tell you, but they join the rebellion because of how they're treated!" She shook her head, clearly irritated. "You know what? This was a big mistake. There's no point in arguing with one of Palpatine's brainwashed youth."

"Wait," he pleaded. He was surprised to see that even while angry with her, he was captivated by her beauty. "I'm sorry. Yes, we differ in our views, but why should that keep us from being friends?"

Mya regarded him with a look that was almost pity. "Because it would never work. I'm too passionate about my views. It would be hypocritical if I were to befriend someone like you."

"You speak as if you know me. You don't know anything about me," he snapped.

She sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"So we can be friends?" He asked, offering her his hand as a sign of truce.

"Yeah," she smiled, shaking his hand. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Without waiting for a response she grabbed his hand and led him out of the alley. He struggled to keep up with her remarkably fast pace. She was obviously familiar with walking the packed streets as she expertly cut through the crowds.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Well, I'm starving; so you're taking me to get something to eat."

* * *

"So you were basically raised in the academy?" Mya asked before taking a bite of her food.

"Yeah, since I was five," he said, absentmindedly shuffling his food around on his plate.

"So what did you do to end up there? Most parents only send their kids there when they can't handle them."

"I don't have any parents," he quietly replied, clearly not wanting to discuss it.

Either ignorant of his hints to drop the topic or purposely ignoring them, she pushed further. "What happened to them?"

He debated in his head how to reply. Finally, he decided to open up; something he'd never done before. "They broke the law. They housed a fugitive and died trying to defend him when the authorities came. I was taken here as a ward of the state."

Mya's eyes seemed to glisten, though Reese couldn't tell if it was from tears or not.

"I'm sorry Reese. That must have been hard for you," she offered.

"It all happened a long time ago,'" he replied a little too coldly. Noticing her frown he changed the subject. "So what's your story?"

"I live with my mother in the mid-levels of the housing district. I like to come down and visit the lower levels to remind myself how lucky I am."

Reese considered her words. "So you don't live down here?"

She shook her head. "No, though the mid-levels aren't too different in many regards. The rich aristocrats are quick to oppress any who don't share their social status. They live as if nothing has changed. Why should they? They're Palpatine's greatest supporters, giving him anything he asks while he lines their pockets."

Not wanting to be pulled into another political debate, he listened in silence.

"You don't talk much, do you?" She asked.

"Sure I do," he said. "But only when I have something to say."

"What does that mean," she laughed.

"Just that some people are eager to talk just to be noticed, no matter what comes out of their mouths."

"Do you think I'm like that?" She asked, clearly baiting him.

"Oh no!" He quickly responded. "You're very intelligent; even if you are a little misguided."

She laughed. "Well at least you don't think I talk too much."

"I could listen to you talk all night," he blurted before realizing what he'd said.

"Really?" She said, clearly amused.

"Well, yeah," he said, his cheeks flushing.

"You know," she said, playing on the awkward moment. "There is one little piece of business we haven't addressed yet."

Her eyes lit with mischievous light and she grinned wickedly.

"What's that?" He cautiously asked.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe a little something about you being in love with me?"

His face grew three shades of red in an instant. She laughed in response, clearly enjoying teasing him.

"Maybe you do talk too much," he finally said, though his smile revealed he didn't mean it.

"So?" She prodded. "Are you or aren't you?"

"I was drunk, that's all I'll say," he said.

"So you're not," she said, poking out her lip as she pouted.

"I didn't say that-" he began before realizing she was still teasing him.

"You are!" She laughed. "Oh I can't wait to tell my friends about this!"

"You wouldn't!" He asked in pure horror.

Her laughter became so hard he though she was going to pass out. After several moments, she stopped, wiping the tears from her eyes. She noticed him sulking and felt bad.

"Don't worry Reese. Your secret's safe with me."

He tried to look at her but found he was too embarrassed. She got up and came to his side of the table. Lifting his chin to look at her she smiled.

"Thank you," was all she said before leaning over and kissing him.

His heart pounded as gravity seemed to release its grip of them. The kiss only lasted a moment but it'd remain with him through eternity.

"Let's go," she said. "It's getting late and I don't want you to get in trouble."

She took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"You don't?" He asked.

"Of course not," she seriously replied. "Then I wouldn't be able to see you again tomorrow night."

He smiled as he followed her to the exit.

* * *

Hal was waiting for him as he entered the dorm.

"So? How was it?" He asked.

All Reese could do was smile.

"I take it she showed up."

Reese nodded.

"Was she still beautiful?"

Reese nodded again.

"You better start giving some details," Hal demanded. "This whole non-verbal thing you got going on here is really creeping me out."

Reese laughed. Sitting down, he detailed his date to Hal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 – Priorities**

"We need to cool things down a bit."

Mya looked at Reese with her dark blue eyes, trying to read his expression. They sat on the edge of the vacant balcony, their feet dangling over the seemingly bottomless edge. She remained silent, watching him with the smallest ghost of a smile.

"I mean it Mya. My instructors are beginning to suspect something. If they ever find out about us, I'd never be able to see you again."

He looked at her, his heart racing as he observed her in the soft artificial light of the nearby buildings. Intoxicated by her loveliness, he didn't move in hopes of prolonging the moment. Her smile increased as she leaned in and kissed him.

"You do what you have to do," she whispered, her lips trembling only inches from his. She pulled back and squeezed his hand.

"It's not like we'll never see each other again," he continued. "I just can't see you every night. I'm falling asleep in my studies; my grades are starting to slip…"

"Reese," she said, her eyes dancing happily as they switched from his left eye to the right and back again. "You don't need to explain, I understand. I've actually been waiting for this talk. I knew you couldn't manage your studies and see me every night."

He nodded, slightly embarrassed. "I just like seeing you. When we're apart, I can't get my mind on anything else other than seeing you again."

Laughing, her smile increased. "That's because you're drunk on love, which is more potent than the drink you had that night we first met. Its effects will wear off though, sooner or later, and we'll grow bored with each other. That's why it's important for us to take advantage while it lasts. They say you spend the rest of your life trying to recapture this feeling. You may find it on rare occasions, in fleeting glances, but it never lasts." Her voice grew soft and sad. "Not like this."

"You sound like an expert on love," Reese scoffed.

"I speak out of experience," she said. Noticing Reese's frown she continued, "From observing my parents. They used to be so in love. Then one day, things were just… different between them. Even I could tell that they weren't happy. In the end they decided it best to divorce."

"So you don't think we'll last?" He asked.

"Look at us Reese. We're just so different. You have your Imperial future while I go and… I don't know yet, but I can't live the life you're destined to lead."

"Then why are we together," Reese asked, clearly hurt.

"Because of what we have now," She kissed him again before grinning wickedly, "and because I haven't given up hope that you'll open your eyes and see that I've been right all along."

"So you don't want me to cool things off?" He said, ignoring her comment.

"I never said I wanted you too," she confessed, her smile fading into a sadder expression. "I just said I understand." She paused and looked up at the night sky. "Reese… there's something else you're not telling me, isn't there?"

He looked away, growing uncomfortable. It was clear that something was weighing down his conscience. He sighed and looked back at her, smiling sadly. "I have to go away for a while. Now that I'm in the last four years of the program, they're encouraging us to start thinking about our future. I've enrolled in a summer internship program. There's a good chance I could be assigned to a military unit to observe first hand what it's like to be an officer. I'm hoping to be assigned to a ground unit in the army corps but I could be sent to a Star Destroyer."

She nodded silently, continuing to gaze at the light polluted canvas over their heads. "When do you leave?"

"Next month, at the beginning of summer quarter."

"I'll be here when you get back," she promised, turning her head to face him. "But I want you to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Promise me you'll open your eyes while you're gone. I don't mean the Imperial eyes you've been trained to see through, but your real eyes, with your heart. Look at what the Empire does to its citizens. If you do, I know you'll see why I hate the idea of what you're becoming. Maybe," she paused, touching his cheek, choosing her words carefully, "maybe you'll leave that awful school one day and run away with me where we can go and make a real difference in the galaxy."

"A real difference?" He laughed. "Doing what? Feeding the hungry? Clothing the naked?" He paused, his face growing serious. "Or do you mean joining the rebellion?"

"Whatever it takes," she replied coolly. "Let's not argue. Just consider my request."

"And what if I decide I'm currently on the right path? Will you still continue to see me?"

Her eyes returned to the night sky as if it were the source for all her answers. "I don't know," she replied honestly. "I guess I have a lot to think about too."

* * *

Hal was waiting for him as he entered his room. 

"Where have you been?" He asked, clearly exasperated. "You're never home this late."

"I know. I just couldn't pull myself away tonight," he said as he began to undress.

"You're lucky you didn't get locked out. You know I've been butting out of this whole thing but I can't sit here and watch you throw everything away for this girl."

Reese frowned, clearly annoyed. "Look. If I want to spend my time seeing this girl, that's my decision and there's not a frelling thing you or anyone else could do about it. If I decided to run away from this place and marry her, that's my business."

"No, not entirely," Hal said, his tone clearly angry. "If you get caught, that means I'm in as much trouble as you. I'm duty bound to report you when you sneak out, and if I think you're jeopardizing my future with the Empire, I will."

Anger flooded Reese's system. "You do that and I'll tell them how you've been letting this happen for months, not to mention the times you snuck out with me."

Hal took in a deep breath, forcing himself to calm. "I'm just asking you to think about how this affects me if you get caught. If you won't stop seeing her then I'm going to ask to be reassigned to another room."

"You can't do that," Reese warned. "If you did, who knows who we'd end up with? I'd never be able to see Mya again!"

"Calm down," Hal sighed. "I won't do that if you just promise me you'll knock off seeing her to only a few nights a week? Preferably non-school nights?"

"If you must know, _dad_, we've already decided to do that; tonight in fact."

Hal frowned. "Really? What happened?"

Reese couldn't help but smile. "Now you're concerned about us? Nothing happened beyond the obvious. My studies are being affected so we decided to cool things off."

Hal nodded, his face serious. "Oh. Well that's good. It's the right thing to do."

Hal flinched as Reese unexpectedly threw a pillow at his face. "The right thing huh?"

Laughing, Hal retaliated. For a while, their problems were forgotten as the two friends pelted each other with pillows.

* * *

"Cadet Jade," Instructor Sumpet addressed Reese as he entered the empty classroom. He'd been asked to report to the instructor immediately after his final class of the day. 

Reese stood at attention in front of the instructor's desk, waiting for whatever message Sumpet felt he needed to convey, be it a disciplinary measure or a question about his studies.

"At ease Cadet. You may have a seat," Sumpet said, nodding towards a nearby chair.

"Thank you sir." He pulled the seat in front of the desk and sat.

"I understand you have entered the summer internship program?"

"Yes sir," Reese nodded.

"Good," Sumpet nodded approvingly. "I was concerned, with your recent questionable performance, that you may have lost focus on why you are here. If you don't mind me asking, which internship where you hoping to get?"

"Something with the army corps, preferably."

Sumpet frowned. "Are you sure? The army is more dangerous than the Imperial Navy. I would have thought you more of a space man."

"I prefer my feet firmly planted on the ground, Sir. I also feel there's a closer bond between an officer and his men while in the field. The danger you speak of unites the men. I find the navy officers are more detached."

"I suppose that's an admirable reason, though I doubt you'll find it as satisfying as, say, commanding several fleets. There are also the psychological disadvantages. Many officers in the field find confronting their enemies face-to-face very disheartening. Have you ever looked into the eyes of a man defending his family for some misguided cause? Even though his err in judgment has marked him a traitor, it is much harder to command his death while he's begging for his life. You must have the stomach for such decisions because you _will_ have to make them."

Reese nodded thoughtfully. "I've thought about that sir. That's why I want this internship. It will give me the opportunity to see if that is really what I want."

Sumpet observed him in silence, his face unreadable as he considered Reese's words. "So be it. I have a friend in the army corps on Tricompul. He's requested an intern. I was going to send Cadet Gulstar, but I think you'd be better suited for the job. This internship is a month longer than the others so you'll be leaving at week's end. I'll inform your other instructors to give you your final examinations before you leave. I suggest you go and study."

"Yes Sir," he said, standing at attention. "Thank you, Sir."

"And Cadet Jade," Sumpet added with a cold smile. "Don't tell any of the other cadets the specifics of your internship. As you will soon find out, this mission entails information that is not to be disclosed to anyone. If your peers have any questions, they may be directed to me."

* * *

The week was difficult as Reese struggled to pass his exams earlier than expected. He stayed up studying during the same period he'd normally see Mya. On two separate occasions he had to break dates with her, sending Hal to relay the message. By the end of the week he'd not been able to see her once. 

"Blast," Reese cursed as he packed his bags for the summer. Excitement mixed with anxiety weighed heavily on his nerves. He looked around the dorm room for anything he may have forgotten.

"You'd better hurry if you're going to see Mya before you go," Hal warned. "It's getting late and she probably won't wait much longer."

"You think I haven't thought of that?" Reese shot irritably. "I haven't had time to breath this week. I'm out of time and I don't know what to do."

Hal walked over and placed his hands firmly on his friend's shoulders. "Calm down. I'll finish packing for you. Go see her before you leave or you'll regret it."

Reese smiled thankfully. "Hey, I don't know how to thank you for this…" He stopped, having lost his train of thought. Exhaustion was taking its toll.

"Go!" Hal commanded with a laugh.

Reese nodded before turning to leave. He opened the door and stepped out, looking around. A moment later the door closed and he disappeared into the night.

* * *

"I'm glad you made it," Mya smiled as he met her in their favorite spot on the vacant balcony. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, trying to stop the tears that had already begun to dampen her face. She pulled back and tried to smile again before losing the battle with her emotions completely. He pulled her to his chest as she broke down. 

"Why didn't you come and see me sooner?" She asked; her voice muffled in the fabric of his shirt. She pushed herself away and raised fisted hands, wiping her eyes in frustration. "You stood me up twice!"

"I'm sorry," he stammered. "I wanted to come but I've just been so busy with exams-"

"And I'm not more important than some stupid exams?" She shook her head in frustration. "You haven't been worried about school the whole time we've been together!"

He stared at her, wanting to pull her back into his arms. He'd looked into the cynical eyes of many instructors who fiercely dished out threats and punishment; none were as hard to look into as the eyes that challenged him now. "You're right. It's just that I couldn't afford to fail them or I'd lose this internship-"

"Frack your stupid internship! I hate it!"

He'd never seen her act this way. He watched helplessly as she fought her many conflicting emotions.

"Mya, I'll be back by the end of the summer; you know that."

"I don't know if I will be here," she threatened, her tears betraying the coldness she was trying to convey.

"Don't say that. You promised me you would wait," he insisted.

"That was before you blew me off. You've made it very clear this week where your priorities lie. If you cared for me you wouldn't have slept at all if that were what it took. There should have been nothing to stop you from seeing me!"

He frowned, alarmed by her growing anger. He knew her well enough to recognize that his leaving wasn't a true cause of concern, nor the fact that he'd been unable to see her this week. The true source was a deep fear that he may never return; or worse, he'd return a different person, one who couldn't be the man she needed him to be. She was afraid he'd change and they'd be driven apart because of it. One look into her eyes confirmed this.

"Mya, You know how I feel about you. If I could have seen you without drawing suspicion from my instructors, I would have." He paused, knowing his words were useless. "I'm here now aren't I?"

She broke down again. Gratefully he pulled her back into his arms. She tried twisting out of his grip but he held her tight. She finally gave up her effort and collapsed into his embrace. Her body convulsed as she let out her emotions. His shirt was soaked with tears as it muffled her heaving sobs. After what felt an eternity, she stopped. He gently lifted he chin and wiped away her tears. She pushed her lips to his and kissed him hard. The frustrated emotions erupted into unbidden passion. He pulled away, holding her at arms length.

"Mya, I…" Her dark eyes, red and swollen, studied him intensely. "I promise I won't change while I'm gone."

She placed a finger on his lips and silenced him with a shake of her head. It was better not to make a promise that he may not be able to keep. What would happen would happen and their wasn't anything either of them could do to change that. The only promise they had was the love they shared on this final night before they parted and everything changed forever.

She threw her arms around his neck and placed her lips by his ear. In a quivering voice she requested that promise. "Tell me you love me."

"You know I do," he replied into hers.

"Then tell me," she begged.

"Mya, I love you."

* * *

Hal had barely begun to drift off when Reese returned. He could here his roommate shuffling in the dark, undressing quietly. As he started to fall back to sleep he thought he heard another person in the room.

* * *

"Hal." 

Reese gently shook his roommate in an attempt to wake him. Hal opened his eyes and looked at him with confusion.

"What time is it?"

"It's time for me to go."

Hal sat up and looked around in a foggy haze. "Hey, good luck. I'll see you at the end of summer."

Reese nodded before replying. "Thanks. I have a favor to ask before I go."

"Sure, anything. What do you need me to do?"

Reese hesitated before continuing. "Mya's here. She's in my bed."

"What?" Hal said a little too loudly, his exhausted features transforming into a look of panic.

"Quiet down!" He hissed in a low tone. "She's asleep. I didn't want to wake her before I left. I need you to sneak her out for me."

"Reese! Are you crazy? You sneak a girl in here and I'm just supposed to escort her out?"

"Calm down," Reese begged. "She'll stay here until tonight when it's safe."

"And what if they decide to do a surprise inspection?" Hal was on the verge of panic.

"Then hope she's good at hiding," Reese joked halfheartedly. He knew he was asking a lot from his friend.

"Very funny." Hal sighed, clearly having no other option but to comply. "I guess I don't have a choice."

"Thanks," Reese said with a sigh of relief. "I owe you one."

"Damn right you do," Hal said. He watched as his friend began to leave. "Hey Reese. I know they frown on us saying this, but, may the Force be with you."

Reese nodded. "You too. I'll see you at summer's end. Oh, and good luck with your internship."

Hal smiled as he watched his friend leave.

* * *

Mya awoke to an empty room. She cried softly into Reese's pillow, both upset and thankful that he'd not waken her before he'd left. She smiled at the memory of sleeping in his arms. They couldn't bear to leave each other the night before. She'd escorted him to his school and had been surprised when he asked her to come inside. She nervously walked to his room, afraid they'd get caught and she'd loose him forever. In the quiet darkness of his dorm, they'd held each other as they drifted off to sleep. A perfect gentleman, he was completely satisfied with holding her only, though she doubted she'd have resisted if he'd wanted to make love. That was just one more thing to look forward too when he came back. If he came back. She would wait for him, as long as it took. She knew that now. She laughed to herself as she contemplated the irony that she'd fallen in love with an Imperial.

* * *

The shuttle was waiting for him as he entered the hanger. Instructor Sumpet was also there to see him off. Reese stood at attention and saluted, perfectly aware that his instructor was looking him over for any flaw in his appearance. Sumpet returned the salute and commanded him at ease. Satisfied that Reese was up to standard he retrieved an envelope and handed it to him. 

"These are your official orders. Do not open them until you are safely underway. This shuttle will take you to _The Interdictor. _You will be assigned to temporary living quarters until you reach _Tricompul_, where you will report to General Reuben. He will be monitoring your internship. You will do as he instructs, no questions asked. At the end of summer quarter he will grade you. I need not warn you that any insubordination will be viewed as a punishable offense and you will suffer the same fate as an enlisted man who fails to follow orders."

Reese didn't think he could feel any more nervous than he already had. Thanks to Sumpet's warning he'd been proven wrong. Images of men struggling for air against the invisible grip of Darth Vader's wrath filled his head. Could he really be executed as an intern? Based on what he'd learned about the dangerous Sith Lord's lack of tolerance for any form of incompetence, he didn't doubt it.

"Thank you sir," he replied.

Sumpet looked him over one more time before dismissing him.

Retrieving his bag, Reese struggled to get his legs moving as he headed for the _Lamda-class_ shuttle. A lieutenant stood near its ramp, giving him a disapproving look as he approached.

"Cadet Jade?" The officer asked.

"Yes sir," Reese replied, once again standing at attention.

"No need for that," the officer said. "Just get on board so we can go. We're already behind schedule."

"Yes sir."


End file.
